


Servant of the Wind

by Skelezomperman



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Depression, F/M, Family, Forseti may or may not be Nils, Lewyn isn't completely possessed, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelezomperman/pseuds/Skelezomperman
Summary: Just as he is about to die, Lewyn makes a deal so he can continue fighting for his family's future. Unfortunately, it comes with a cost...
Relationships: Ferry | Erinys/Levn | Lewyn
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

“You!”

Lewyn spotted the robed man and glared at him.

The man turned around with an ominous smile on his face.

“Ah...You are that boy from Silesse, no? Ced’s heir,” he said.

“Archbishop Manfroy!” Lewyn shouted back. “All of this is your doing, isn’t it? All of these wars, turning all of us against each other, you did it to revive the dark god!” 

Both Lewyn and Manfroy were surprised by the words that escaped Lewyn’s mouth. Manfroy had thought that his plan was so cunning that nobody outside of the Loptyrian Sect had learned of it. As for Lewyn, he had no idea what was going through him when he accused Manfroy of masterminding the wars; it was as if something took control of him and forced him to say it.

Manfroy’s threatening grin was only strengthened by Lewyn’s words. “So what if I did,” he slowly wheezed. “Hahahahaha...nobody was here to listen to your little slip-up. And nobody will ever hear from you again!” 

Lewyn raised his right arm, his left arm carrying his ancestral heirloom: the Forseti tome. A warm glow began emanating from him as he prepared to cast the most powerful wind spell known in Jugdral.

“Not if I can help it...Forseti’s rage!” 

A strong gust of wind rushed through the room, blowing down everything within it except Lewyn. It was as if a typhoon had wreaked havoc.

The prince then stood up on the floor and walked slowly towards Manfroy, who seemingly was knocked down. If only he were knocked down...

“Heheheheh...” he panted. “Jormungand!” 

A black spell shot out of Manfroy’s hand, directly hitting Lewyn’s torso. Lewyn was pushed over as the spell formed a gaping wound. He immediately reached for his chest, but it was too late. He would not have survived even if the best healers in Jugdral were able to attend to him.

“No...” gasped Lewyn as he tried to reach for his tome in vain.

Manfroy got up and stood over Lewyn. “Hahaha...so much for the ‘power’ of the wind,” he cackled. “Enjoy Hell,” he added in parting before using a rewarp staff to depart.

“I can’t...die here...Oh, Erin...Mother...Ced…”

Lewyn was about to breathe his last when another gust of wind blew through the room. It created a fog, and a person of some kind emerged from the fog. He had turquoise hair and red eyes and was carrying what seemed to be a lute.

“Lewyn...my son...” he whispered.

“Wha- who...” wheezed Lewyn.

“I am Forseti, the very same Forseti who helped your ancestor 100 years ago...”

Forseti walked up to Lewyn and knelt over him.

“Lewyn...you love your family dearly, do you not?”

“Y-yes...”

Forseti looked Lewyn in the eyes. “I will give you a second chance to save everyone...but be warned, if you do it, your will and mine will become one. My goals will become yours, and there is no going back after that...”

“I…” 

Lewyn could barely put together words. He knew that he had no other choice but to accept Forseti’s offer; he had to do everything he could to save his family.

“I’ll do it,” he gasped as he reached his arm out. “I’ll do anything...”

Forseti reached out and grabbed Lewyn’s hand. 

“Lewyn...thank you,” he said as the wind blew again.

After the wind settled, only Lewyn remained.


	2. Fury of the Heavenly Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn comes home to Erinys and settles down with her...for a time.

A month has passed since that fateful day at Belhalla. Erinys had returned immediately after everything went awry, just as she had promised her husband. Since then, she had been anxiously awaiting his return. But things changed today. To Erinys’ great delight, one of the guards had alerted her that their king - her husband - had finally returned. She ran out to him as fast as she could when she saw him, almost jumping on him when they were finally able to embrace again.

“I’m so glad to see you again...” she said to him. “I had a nightmare of you being taken up by something...I’m so glad that you’re with us so I don’t have those nightmares anymore...” 

“...Yeah,” he murmured.

“...Everything else may have gone wrong at Belhalla, but at least I have you...”

It would turn out that even this was not a constant.

At first it was little things like how at times Lewyn would seem to daydream even when doing important tasks or how he seemed to be less energetic than he was before the massacre happened. But those were things easily written off as fatigue, both by Lewyn himself and by everyone around him. But by the time a couple years passed there were entire days when Lewyn would seem to be a different person, one that was cold and distant from his loved ones.

Things finally came to a head on that balmy summer day when Lewyn’s daughter was born. Previously, the birth of Lewyn’s son was a day of great joy for Lewyn. For hours he anxiously paced until the news came of a successful delivery; subsequently he took Ced into his arms as soon as he could as he was proud of the product of his love with Erinys. This stood in stark contrast to how things were this time around; Lewyn had barely even acknowledged that they were expecting a second child beforehand. The day Fee was born, Lewyn was nowhere to be found. When he heard that his wife had gone into labor, he fled the castle for the empty wilderness.

Lewyn did not know what drove him to flee his own family other than his own instinct; it felt natural, and yet unnatural at the same time. He stared up at the full moon, deep in thought.

_“What a mistake it was...,”_ _he thought to himself._ _“To have lain with her that one night to get her to stop bugging me, only to bring another child into the world to suffer...”_

He fell down for a moment, all of the emotions overwhelming him: pity for Fee for being born into this world, remorse for indulging his bodily desires, and anxiety as to what to do next. Lewyn just wanted to cry.

Yet he was prevented from crying.

He finally returned a few days later, this time being met not with joy from his wife but with fury.

“Where have you been?!” she shouted at him.

  
Lewyn just stared back at her.

“Hmm? I gave birth to my daughter - _our_ daughter - and you were nowhere to be found! Your mother was so scared that something had happened to you, let alone Ced!”

“...Ced? How’s he doing?” asked Lewyn in a monotone voice.

“How’s he doing? He’s been crying for his father for the past three days! He hasn’t been able to enjoy that he’s a big brother now **AT ALL**!”

“He did, huh…”

Erinys went up to Lewyn and slapped him on the face. He did not flinch at all.

“What’s gotten into you, Lewyn?!” she sobbed, tears welling up in her eyes. “You haven’t been normal at all since you got back from Belhalla! I...I knew something was wrong, but I didn’t do anything about it because I thought it was nothing! And now you missed your daughter’s birth! **What do you have to say for yourself?!** ”

“...”

Erinys grabbed Lewyn and started crying into his shoulder. “...I just want my Lewyn back. Please!”

Little did Erinys know that this would be one of the last times she would ever see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where Lewyn comes back to Erin but not everything is the same. He's starting to lose control of his ambitions to Forseti, but can't pinpoint the cause just quite yet - only that he feels compelled to stay distant from his family. This comes to a head when Lewyn is confronted by his wife over missing their daughter's birth, a scene which ultimately is the last time they ever would see each other.
> 
> This scene is also supposed to echo Ced's conversation with Lewyn which will be covered in a later chapter.


	3. Putting a smile on her face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn's impulses leads him to Belhalla, where he is in the right place at the right time...

It was Grann year 770 - the 10th year of the reign of Emperor Arvis. Many people, commoner and noble alike, had travelled to the city of Belhalla for the grand celebration of this anniversary - not only of Arvis’s coronation as Emperor, but also of his marriage to his beloved Empress.

One of those travellers was an older man, a green haired bard who had travelled across the entire continent to perform for money. The man came to one of the taverns in Belhalla to stay the night after the celebration; he went up to the clerk without even making eye contact.

“Can I have a bed for the night?” 

The man dropped five gold coins in front of the clerk.

“That’s...that’s a lot of money,” the clerk stammered. “You can have any bed you like, but I need to have your name.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Sir, I need to know your na-”

“My name does not matter. Now take my money and let me go; you can keep the change.”

“...Yes, sir.”

The clerk took a key and gave it to the bard. “Here’s the key to the room all the way at the end of the hallway.”

Lewyn left quietly without saying a word. He immediately went to the room, where he retired to bed. His aging body was exhausted from the day’s traveling.

Later that night he got up and left the tavern to go on a walk, something that was not out of the ordinary for him. But what was out of the ordinary was how he felt that something was about to happen - something that would need his attention. 

And something did need his attention.

He turned the corner into an alleyway to discover a silver haired girl lying on the ground. He ran to the girl as it was readily apparent that she was seriously injured. When he got to her, Lewyn checked her pulse; she was still hanging on to life, albeit barely.

_“Still alive…we have to get going.”_

There wasn’t any time to waste; Lewyn had to get the girl to safety. He took her up over his shoulder and ran back to the tavern with a vigor which he had not felt in a while.

* * *

Lewyn would stay up the entire night watching over the girl; he felt anxious as if something was looking for her, but he couldn’t pinpoint _what_ would be looking for her. It was only when she woke up that Lewyn felt some kind of respite. 

“Wha...what happened…” she groaned.

“You’ve finally woken up, I see,” said Lewyn. He turned around to look in her direction but oddly enough not into her eyes. “I found you wounded last night. What’s your name and where are you from?”

“I’m...I’m Julia. I...don’t remember anything else,” she answered.

“...Hm. I suppose that knowing your name is enough, Julia.”

Lewyn wanted at first to look for Julia’s parents, but something stopped him. He felt compelled to flee Belhalla instead, as if that _so_ _mething_ was going to get them if they remained there.

“Julia...”

“...Hmm?”

“There’s been too much commotion here in Belhalla lately. We have to leave now.”

“Why?”

“Don’t ask why, I just have a feeling. We have to pack up now.”

And so Lewyn and Julia packed up and left Belhalla, with Edda being the next stop on their journey. It was there where they learned of the disappearance of the Empress. They were relaxing in an inn where Lewyn had rented another room.

“...that must be hard on their children,” Lewyn remarked. 

He thought for a moment about his own children.

_“It must be hard on them to not have a father."_

“Yeah...most parents are loving, right Lewyn?” asked Julia.

_“Most parents...ha...what a disaster I am.”_

“Yes, they are,'' he answered after a pause.

“I wish I remembered my parents...” lamented the girl.

“...Julia, that reminds me...I was going to ask something of you,” said Lewyn. “If we cannot find your parents, would you be okay if I adopted you?”

Lewyn didn’t know what he was saying when he asked her that. Why would he want to adopt a girl when it hinder his travels around Jugdral? He only did it because of instinct, as if he had lost control.

_"Damn my impulses!"_

Julia pondered for a moment before nodding her head, a smile on her face.

For the next few years Lewyn would take Julia with him on his travels around Jugdral; they visited nearly every corner of the continent. While he still felt that she hindered him, he never regretted the decision to adopt her. He treated her as if she was his own daughter, attending to all her needs and even teaching her to use light magic so she could defend herself.

Ironic considering the fate of his own children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have been a bit too on the nose on the irony of Lewyn being a doting father to Julia while his biological children became orphaned. 
> 
> By the way, Lewyn at this point still hasn't figured out that it's Forseti's influence that has led him to have all these weird changes or impulses. He's just blaming himself silently in his thoughts, and it hurts for him.


	4. Like Mother, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn meets a certain sage for the first time...

“Good job with the dragon knights, Ced!”

  
Ced turned around and saw Seliph waving at him. He immediately froze when he saw the man that was next to him.

“Huh?!” he managed to blurt out.

“What’s wrong, Ced?” asked the blue-clad lord.

“Pardon me, Lord Seliph, but that man by your side _..._ ”

“Oh, you haven’t met him yet, have you?”

Ced started to tense up as he heard Seliph introduce him.

“I’d like you to meet Lewyn, my tactician.” he said while motioning towards Lewyn. “Lewyn, this is Sir Ced; he’s a sage who helped save children in Munster.”

“I knew it. That’s my father _..._ ” muttered Ced. 

_“Agh...”_

“I’ll leave you two by yourselves while I take care of something.” Seliph departed on his horse, leaving the two alone.

  
“Oh, Ced. I guess you’ve found me,” said Lewyn in a monotone voice. “Been a while, huh? How’s things?”

“How’s things...HOW’S THINGS?!”

_“It’s happening all over again...isn’t it..."_

Ced was furious now, more furious than he had ever been in his life.

  
“Do you even realize how long it has been since you ran away?!”

“I guess it has been some time _..._ ” replied the tactician.

Lewyn’s face stayed blank for a second; he just could not express any sort of outward emotion even after being chastised by his son. He then thought of Erinys for some reason and asked about her.

“Hey, how’s Erin doing these days?”

Ced was at his limit at this point; he slapped Lewyn on the face out of instinct, filled with inner turmoil.

“How dare you...Mother is DEAD!”

Lewyn still did not express any emotion. All he could do was think about was his last encounter with Erinys; how she had reacted to him the same way that Ced did now. A twinge of sadness creeped up in the back of his mind as he regretted his treatment of her.

“Oh, Erin...such a shame, too _..._ ” he muttered in a monotone voice.

Ced continued to berate him. “Are you not capable of any emotion, Father?! Not even when your wife is dead, not even when your daughter refuses to talk to you?!”

Lewyn looked at his son, seeing the tears running down his face. 

_“Oh, Ced...How I have forsaken you...”_

He wanted to cry so badly himself, but was incapable of doing it.

“...Look, Ced, I left my old life behind for a reason. End of story.”

Lewyn was disturbed; it was as if his body had taken a life of its own and said those words without his consent. He saw his son hurting so much, yet he was unable to do anything about it.

“That’s all there is to it,” he added before chasing after Seliph.

“...Father?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just an adaptation of the Ced/Lewyn conversation in Chapter 8, except with some of Lewyn's thoughts in it.


	5. The Third Time's Not the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn tries his hand at mending relations with Fee, only to fall flat.

“Geez, Fee. I haven’t seen anyone as stubborn as you since Erin!”

Lewyn had finally been introduced to Fee by Seliph; the latter had avoided him for the entire time that she had been a part of Seliph’s army. Lewyn asked Seliph to help him because he knew that Fee was hurting just as Ced was; he wanted to set things straight for once instead of being useless. 

  
“Come on, there’s no need to get angry!” he chided. “I’m here to apologize because ignoring you wasn’t the best idea...”

“What kind of monster are you, Dad?!” she snapped at him. “I was so happy when I first saw you in Rivough, but you wouldn’t so much as acknowledge me! Do you even know how that feels?!”

Lewyn thought for a moment before he recalled the incident that had happened the first time they met.

* * *

It was early in the war, when Seliph was still in Isaach fighting against Lombard’s forces. Lewyn was just minding his own business when one of the new additions to the army ran at him - a young pegasus knight from Silesse.

“Father!” she shouted.

Lewyn was completely shocked at the time; he didn’t know who the pegasus knight was, let alone why she would address him as his father. Not knowing any better, Lewyn pushed her off of him so he could have more breathing room.

“Who are you?” he asked her.

“I’m Fee! Don’t ya recognize me?”

Lewyn froze upon hearing that name; it was the very same name of his daughter whom he had brought into this terrible world.

_“I...Gods...”_

“Father?”

He stayed motionless, even as Fee tried his best to get his attention.

“Did I...did I do something?!” she cried as tears welled up in her eyes.

Lewyn still found himself unable to speak. Eventually Fee ran away, a river of tears flowing down her face.

When he saw this Lewyn looked up at the sky, feeling anguish yet being unable to express it.

_“Damn it, Forseti! Why did you have to do this to me!”_

* * *

Lewyn was still angry after thinking back to that episode, and he evidently let him affect his response to Fee.

“So you went about ignoring me then?” he retorted.

“Yep! I figured that I’d only talk to you if you’d take the initiative then.” 

“Bratty little thing, aren’t you...” he quietly muttered.

“EXCUSE ME?!”

Lewyn froze up. He put himself in the same position he did with Erinys and Ced earlier. 

“That does it, I’m not listening to another word of this! Maybe if Mother hadn’t married an awful man, she would still be with us!”

_“What a waste...I’m sorry, Erin...”_

Lewyn wanted to beat himself up so badly; he still blamed himself first and foremost even if he had finally realized that this was the effects of his deal with Forseti.

“...Look Fee, I get it,” he willed himself to say. “I really messed things up with Erin. But that was our business; you and Ced have no right to meddle!”

_“And Forseti’s business as well...”_

“But Dad-”

  
“There’s a war going on here, and that’s the only thing you should be worrying about now,” he interrupted. “Understood?”

_“Gods, if only I could worry about more than this damned war. If only I never made that damned pact...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I inserted a flashback scene with the first time Fee met Lewyn so I could make this chapter a bit longer. It's here when Lewyn realizes that these are all aftereffects of his pact with Forseti. In his thoughts he turns against Forseti, almost wishing that he never made the deal given the amount of anguish that was caused to his family by his (forced) cold shoulder towards them. This is the lowest point in Lewyn's arc in the second generation.
> 
> But he can only go up from here.


	6. Kaze no Senshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his mission completed, it is time for Lewyn to leave.

“Father…”

The war finally came to an end when Julia used her divine power - the power of Naga - to put an end to the reign of terror wrought by Loptous. The army partied for days on end, but now it was time for everyone to begin the work of rebuilding Jugdral. Each of the members of Seliph’s army had an audience with the new Emperor, the Imperial Princess, and their beloved tactician before returning to their homelands. The last people left of course happened to be the prince and princess of Silesse; they were insistent on their father accompanying them home.

“...That’s enough. Silesse needs new blood, end of story. Ced and Fee, you must go! I leave Silesse’s fate to you.” ordered Lewyn.

_“If only I could spend some more time with you before leaving...damn him!”_

After Ced and Fee left the room, Lewyn motioned for a walk. Seliph and Julia joined him as they often did in their time spent with him.

It was an especially windy Thursday afternoon; the breeze picked up when the trio emerged from Belhalla castle as if it sensed Lewyn’s presence. It was a sentimental breeze, one that brought to mind all of the highs and lows of the war.

Lewyn walked slowly with Seliph and Julia following him much like children would follow their father. He guided them towards the north to that legendary field, the field where Sigurd and all the rest of them had been martyred. Strangely, there was nobody there. It was as if the wind had cleared it out for the three of them.

“So, this is where my father died...where he had departed from this land and gone to the heavens,” uttered Seliph.

They stood silently, reflecting for a moment before the breeze picked up.

“...Well Seliph, Julia, I guess this is farewell for me as well,” interjected the tactician. “I’ve got a journey of my own to begin...”

Seliph and Julia understood immediately what Lewyn meant. Nobody else would anyways; after all, nobody else formed such a close bond with Lewyn.

“Thank you, Lewyn...thank you so much...you’ve been like a father to all of us,” choked out Julia.

_“Hah...A family man for everyone except the ones that mattered the most.”_

“You’ve guided me in particular, when nobody else would have been there for me…” A single tear ran down Julia’s face as she said this.

“Thank you so much, from the bottom of our hearts,” added her brother.

“...I did only my duty,” responded Lewyn. “I am like the wind, the wind who guides the light of life. The very light that shines within each and every one of you.”

“...I understand now who you are,” Seliph realized.

“Hm?”

“The dragonkin hated to entangle themselves in our sorry affairs...but you were the one who was different, the one who had been willing to guide us like a father would. Humanity will never forget your kindness, Lewyn...no, Forseti!” exclaimed Seliph. 

The older man nervously chuckled when he heard this. "The wind itself I am not...I was merely a servant of the wind, a servant that did the wind's duty."

_"...A duty that had to be done, even if it involved abandoning my own duties. A duty that must be atoned for..."_

“So long, Seliph,” he laughed while waving his hand.

_"May my penance begin..."_

He turned around and continued walking away, his back turned towards his adoptive children. The wind picked up to a gale as this happened, blowing what seemed to be a kind of mist that almost knocked Seliph and Julia to the ground. But Lewyn was not knocked over by the mist; rather, he continued walking until he was enveloped by the mist, disappearing into it.

Eventually, the mist cleared to show that only Seliph and Julia were there.

“The Wind Warrior...Lewyn,” reminisced Julia. “If only we could have you for a bit longer...”

The wind blew again as if to respond to her.

“He’ll be with us, Julia...I can feel him in the air…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite scenes in the entire series. Lewyn finally gets to relax after a job well done, and Seliph reveals the "truth" that Forseti was controlling Lewyn all along.
> 
> ...But what was Lewyn thinking the entire time? Lewyn must have had a whirlwind of emotions here. Regret that he cannot see his children through to becoming adults, amusement that Seliph actually thought that he was Forseti rather than a slave of Forseti, and above all nervousness that he will have to face a punishment for the abandonment of his family.
> 
> Stay tuned to the last chapter to see how it ends.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn's duty is finished, and yet...

“Thank you, Lewyn...”

Lewyn woke up to see the turquoise haired figure standing over him.

“What happened...” he groggily croaked out. 

“Get up,” Forseti commanded as he helped the prince stand up on his feet. “Your service to me was exemplary. We’ve finally gotten Jugdral back on the path to restoration.”

Lewyn looked around; he saw that they were in what seemed to be Belhalla, which was as busy with people as he remembered it. Strangely the many defects of that city were absent. 

He then looked down at his hands; he was surprised to see that the many wrinkles that he earned with age were gone. It was like if he was twenty years old again.

“Are you wondering where we are?”

Lewyn nodded.

“Lewyn, I would like to welcome you to Paradise. Here, you will experience eternal bliss as a reward for your just life.”

“Paradise?” Lewyn inquired, agape. He was shocked that a failure like him would get rewarded with this. For a few moments, Lewyn was speechless.

He then pierced the silence with a question.

“Forseti, why must you have done this to me? Why did you force me to turn my back on my family?”

Lewyn stared at Forseti; he was filled not with anger, but with disappointment.

Forseti laughed. “It was for the greater good, my son; the world is going to heal thanks to our accomplishments.”

“But what about my children? What about the trauma from their father turning their back on them?”

“Ced and Fee are going to do fine; there is no need for you to wo-”

“Hell, what about Erinys?! She died in pain because of you! She died knowing that her husband had abandoned her! How will I ever make that up to her?!”

Forseti motioned for Lewyn to stop. “If you allowed me to explain, you would get some answers...”

The turquoise haired manakete turned around and pointed towards one of the many people walking around the city. It was a woman with long, green hair that curled around the sides of her face.

“My son, I believe someone special here has been waiting for you for quite a while…”

Lewyn recognized her immediately and ran towards her.

“Erin!”

The two were filled with glee as they reunited for the first time in over a decade; they immediately embraced in a hug.

“Lewyn!”

Lewyn buried his face into Erinys’s shoulder as he began shedding tears. 

“Erin, I’m so sorry for being such a pathetic failure!” he cried. “I was a terrible husband and father.” 

“Lewyn...”

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness, Erin. But trust me when I say that I love you. I truly did the entire time!”

Lewyn’s voice broke as he continued to weep tears of regret. Erinys then began to comfort her husband by patting him on the back.

“...Lewyn, I understand...it’s not your fault.” she said. “I understand that someone had to take on that duty...”

“So you forgive me?”

“Lewyn, I still love you just as much as I did on the day of our wedding. Of course I forgive you!”

Erinys wiped Lewyn’s tears away with her hand as she said this to him. They then hugged each other tighter, relishing this moment.

“Please Lewyn...just never leave me again...” she asked of him as a single tear of joy ran down her face.

Lewyn looked at her and touched her cheek, wiping her tear away just as she did for him.

“I won’t, Erin...there’s no reason for me to. After all, we’ll have an eternity to spend with each other...”

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure self-indulgence here. Chapter 6 could have been a fine place to end it, but I just had to wrap up a couple loose ends here. Lewyn confronts Forseti over the effects of his family; he regrets never being able to truly settle things with Erin. But then we see that Lewyn spoke too soon, and well...
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read through this fanfiction by the way. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I've been wanting to do for a while: a simple character study of Generation 2!Lewyn. The next few chapters will show Lewyn in various scenes over his life in the second generation, some of which are adaptations of scenes in the actual game and some of which are original. Here, we just see Forseti (who may or may not be a certain bard from another continent) revive Lewyn.
> 
> I have to give credit to a bunch of other Lewyn fanfictions I've read before, but especially "Wind Warrior" by ShadyFalcon which really gave me the idea to do my own take on this.


End file.
